


No homo!

by Ichatego



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichatego/pseuds/Ichatego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing gay and nothing hetero going on in this story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No homo!

Matoi Ryuuko and Mankanshoku Mako wandered the city streets, holding hands, sharing kisses and overall being happy. From time to time, Mako whispered "No homo, Ryuuko-chan." Especially after their deeper kisses.

Finally making way to their home, Mako wrapped her arms behind Ryuuko's neck, her legs around taller girl's waist and kept kissing her without a break, leaving Ryuuko without any other choice, but to simply pull the door from the hinges, with her superhuman strength and smash it back, after carrying her precious one inside.

Mako released the kiss and two breathless girls looked at each other. "No homo, Ryuuko-chan..."  
"Uh, Mako... Why do you keep saying it?"  
"But Ryuuko-chan!" Mako dropped off from Ryuuko, raised her hands up and gave her usual cheerful speech. "BUT MOST OF OUR FANDOM DENIES WE ARE A COUPLE AND SAYS GIRLS KISS EACH OTHER ALL THE TIME AND THAT WE CAN'T BE GAY! SO NO HOMO, RYUUKO-CHAN!"

Ryuuko blinked at Mako. "So... it's still fine to love and kiss you... right?"  
"And FUCK!" Mako nodded happily, dragging Ryuuko to their bedroom.  
"Well, whatever," said Ryuuko climbing on top of Mako. "If no homo feels so good, let's no homo more!"  
"OH RYUUKOOOOOOOOOOOOO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

 

"NO HOMO," yelled Sanageyama Uzu while taking Gamagori Ira from behind.  
"YES HOMO," roared Gamagori Ira, while taking it all in.  
"No, bro, it's NO HOMO!" Uzu stopped his hip movements and pouted. "This is pure BRO love, nothing homo here."  
Ira turned his head and stared at his naked BROfriend. "YOU ARE FUCKING MY ASS! HOW IS THIS NOT HOMO!?"

Uzu smiled and gave thumbs up: "Because I said "no homo". So it's "no homo!" BROs do it all the time! It's called "BROnal bonding!"  
Ira stared at Uzu's brilliance with blank face.

"STOP FUCKING AROUND AND START FUCKING HIM IN THE ASS, MONKEY!" Jakuzure Nonon screamed from bed next to them, hand in her pants. "I can't get off if you two fuckwads keep BROshitting here instead of pounding!"

"YES, MAM!" Yelled both BROs together and kept doing NO HOMO.

 

Takarada Kaneo looked up from bouquet of roses, while kneeling in front of Kiryuuin Satsuki's feet.  
"Hetero, yes?" He said with gaudy-golden smile and offered her roses.  
Satsuki took final sip of her tea, placed the cup on the saucer and put both of them on the table. Then she stood up.

"NO HETERO!" Screamed Satsuki and sent Kaneo flying straight through the window with one well aimed kick.

 

"N00bs," snorted Inumuta, closing his surveillance camera windows on his laptop. "No here, no there. Don't they know, there is only SOLO PLAY!"

"Time to...," he opened a porn window, "let the Administrator out!" He whipped out his dick and started furious wank session.


End file.
